Yu-Gi-Oh! Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back Main Characters
The main characters in Yu-Gi-Oh! Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back. Protagonists Shadi - The Jedi Master who instructed Shimon at the beginning of his life as a Jedi, and he had spent 800 years training Jedi. During the Dark Times that followed the Clone Wars, Shadi hid on Dagobah. Twenty-two years after the fall of the Old Republic, Shadi met the son of Atem Moto, who he had known during his Jedi life. Shadi then tested Yugi's patience to see if he was truly ready to be a Jedi and exasperated him by playing around with his flash light and eating his food. When they arrived at his hut to eat, and Yugi shouted about not knowing why he was here, Shadi believed that he could not teach Yugi as he lacked patience, and he had been watching him through the Force and saw how he always looked to the future and never on the present. He then scoffed at Yugi's craving for adventure and called him reckless. Eventually, Shimon and Yugi convinced Shadi to train him, and Shadi warned Yugi that he would be afraid. Shadi later instructed Yugi that a Jedi's strength flows from the Force and warned him against the Dark Side, Anger, Fear, and Aggression, for if he let it, it would consume him. He then instructed Yugi to go into a cave that was strong in the Dark Side as a test. A New Hope Shimon (Solomon) Muran - After his death on the Death Star at the hands of Darth Yami, Solomon continued to exist as a spirit and taught Yugi enough of the Force to allow Yugi to be able to use it more freely than before. When Yugi was held prisoner by a Wampa, Solomon told Yugi to use the Force to bring the Lightsaber to him. Yugi succeeded and escaped. Solomon then appeared and told Yugi to go to the Dagobah System to complete his training with his old mentor, Jedi Master Shadi. When Shadi declared that he couldn't teach Yugi, Shimon countered every one of his arguments, using himself as the prime example. This eventually worked, and Yugi became Shadi's apprentice. [[Yugi Moto (character)|'Yugi Moto']] - After Yugi destroyed the Death Star, he and his friends went to the new Rebel Base on Hoth and became a commander. During a patrol of the planet, Yugi was about to investigate a meteor crash when he was attacked by a Wampa. He was then taken to its cave. When he saw his Lightsaber was lying on the ground out of arm's reach, he listened to Solomon Muran's advise and used the Force to call the Lightsaber into his hand. He then cut himself free and cut off the arm of the Wampa before escaping. After that, Yugi got lost in a blizard and was told by Solomon's spirit to go to the Dagobah System and finish his training with the Jedi Master, Shadi. He then lost consciousness and was saved from freezing to death by Joey and the other members Alliance. He was later healed of his injuries and rested when he received a kiss from Mai to spite Joey. Yugi then participated in the Battle of Hoth. During the battle, one of his friends, Imori was killed. Yugi then toppled an AT-AT walker with Karim. After he was shot down, Yugi managed to destroy another walker by slicing its gut open with its Lightsaber and throwing a bomb in it. After the battle, Yugi left Hoth with R2 and went to the Dagobah system to become a full-fledged Jedi. Yugi eventually arrived on Dagobah and met an odd green man that seemed to be purposely aggrivating him. Eventually, at the man's cave, Yugi exploded and yelled how he didn't even know what he was doing there. He then realized that the man was Shadi when he began talking to Solomon's spirit. After that, Yugi joined in with Solomon in asking him to train him, with Yugi's final argument being that he'd already learned so much from Solomon. This convinced Shadi, and he promised that he wouldn't fail. Yugi then began training under Shadi and learned that the Dark Side wasn't stronger, it was just quicker, easier, and more seductive. Yugi then entered a cave that was strong in the Dark Side and ended up fighting a manifestation of Darth Yami. Yugi eventually cut the apparition's head off, and found his own face inside the helmet, a warning that Yugi couldn't quite understand. Joey Wheeler - After the destruction of the Death Star, Joey became a captain in the Rebel Alliance, but he proved to be a liability as well as an asset thanks to a bounty placed on his head by Bandit Keith the Hutt. He eventually decided to leave and pay Keith back before returning, but Mai was against it, and Joey took it to mean that she cared about him. Upon hearing that Yugi wasn't back from a reconnaissance mission, Joey rode out on a Taun-Taun to look for him. He succeeded in finding Yugi and managed to keep him warm while waiting for Rebel pilots to find them. After that, Joey visited Yugi in the infirmary to check on him and decided to stay until Yugi recovered. He then talked about Mai's alleged feelings some more until Mai kissed Yugi to spite him. Joey was then sent out to destroy a probe droid and informed them that from the ruins of the droid, the Empire probably knew they were there, so they prepared to evacuate. Joey then realized that Mai's escort out wasn't close enough, so he took her to the Falcon, and they left just as Darth Yami arrived at the Hangar. While running from the Imperials, after realizing the Hyperdrive was still on the fritz, Joey took the Falcon into an asteroid field for cover and rested it in a cave on a large asteroid. Joey then confronted Mai while she was repairing the damaged ship and managed to steal a kiss without Mai objecting. Joey was then told by Mai about several Mynocks on the Falcon, so Joey took care of them. He then realized through an odd rumbling that they were actually inside a large worm and quickly flew them out of the worm and escaped its jaws just in time. Joey then tried and failed to reactivate the Lightspeed systems. Joey then got an idea from an old trick he'd heard about and turned the Falcon around and raced towards the Executor. Joey and Tristan then steered the Falcon towards the Star Destroyer and then hid on an unwindowed part of it, hiding itself from the Imperials' scanners. Joey then explained that they'd float away when the Imps released their garbage before jumping to Lightspeed. While they waited, Joey explained how he was at the Imperial Academy and left after saving Tristan to Mai. While checking for a close by system, Joey saw that they were close to Cloud City on Bespin, where Joey's old friend Valon lived. They then floated off with the garbage before the Star Destroyer left, then Joey piloted the Falcon towards Cloud City. [[Mai Valentine|'Mai Organa']] - After the evacuation of the Rebel Base following the Battle of Endor, Mai stayed at Echo Base and helped out. When Mai heard that Joey was leaving, she tried to convince him to stay, which Joey took as a sign that she cared about him. Mai scoffed and remarked that she'd rather kiss a Wookiee, which Joey said he could arrange. When Yugi and Joey ended up outside of Echo Base for the night, Mai prayed for their return as she didn't want to lose her two best friends. When Yugi recovered, Mai resumed her argument with Joey and kissed Yugi to spite him. When the Empire arrived, Mai told the pilots the evacuation plan. Once the Empire began attacking and destroyed the shield generator, she agreed to let Joey take her to the Falcon after making General Trudge promise to get himself out. She then left Hoth on the Falcon just as Darth Yami arrived. She objected to going through an asteroid field as she believed that it was suicide. She was eventually proven wrong when they managed to evade the Imperials and took shelter in a cave on a large asteroid. She then used what small mechanical skills she knew to help fix the Falcon, and she admitted that she wasn't comfortable being called Princess, so Joey agreed to call her Mai, and the two eventually ended up kissing. When Mai was relaxing in the Falcon cockpit, she was startled by a Mynock and went to investigate with Joey. She remarked at how slimy the place was and was told to go in by Joey and realized that they were in a giant worm when Joey piloted them out, and the worm tried to re-swallow them. Mai then witnessed to how the Hyperdrive was still damaged and asked in alarm if Joey was really going to attack the Star Destroyer, Executor. She then ended up learning that Joey was simply hiding on an unwindowed part of the Star Destroyer and learned they were going to drift away with the garbage when they jumped into Lightspeed. Mai then learned that Joey used to attend the Imperial Academy until he saved Tristan from an abusive Imperial. Following that, Mai remarked that Joey was really brave and silently watched as Joey took them to the nearby Cloud City on Bespin, led by an old friend of Joey's named Valon Calrissian. [[Tristan Taylor|'Tristan']] - Tristan stayed true to his Life Debt and stuck by Joey when he and the other Rebels went to Hoth. At a time when Joey wanted to leave, Tristan was working on the Hyperdrive as it was acting up. He then left with Joey and Mai during the Battle of Hoth just as Darth Yami arrived. Tristan co-piloted the Falcon into the asteroid field. Tristan later investigated an asteroid cave they were in and evacuated it with them when Joey explained that it was actually a giant worm. He then co-piloted them in the faux run on the Executor and asked where they would go from there as the ship was still damaged and learned that they were close to Cloud City, run by his and Joey's old friend, Valon Calrissian. [[Bakura|'B-3PO']] - The protocol droid. He shouted at Marik when he ended up melting Mai's room. When Joey and Yugi were left outside of Echo Base for the night, 3PO tried to comfort Mai. When an unidentified droid arrived, 3PO was the first to suspect it was Imperial since it didn't use a communication code that was used by the Rebels. He then left with Joey, Mai, and Tristan during the Battle of Hoth. When the Falcon entered the asteroid field, 3PO remarked about the odds, but he was simply shut up by Joey. 3PO later complimented Joey's faux attack, which allowed them to escape the Imperials and observed as they made their way to Cloud City. R2-M2 - After accidentally melting Mai's room, he retorted by using the fact that he participated in the Battle of Yavin. When Joey and Yugi were left outside of Echo Base for the night, R2 sadly remarked that the odds were against their survival. Luckily, Yugi and Joey made it back safely. After the Battle of Hoth, Yugi left the planet with R2 and told him they were going to Dagobah to learn the ways of the Force. Once they arrived on Dagobah, R2 fell into the water and was tossed onto the mainland. He then witnessed Yugi meeting Shadi, thus beginning his Jedi Training. Antagonists Emperor Aknadin - The last Supreme Chancellor of the Old Republic, and the one who saw the Republic's transformation into the Empire. He then became secludded in his office as he focused his Dark Side Energies as Yami ended up representing the fear the Empire invoked. Soon after Battle of Hoth, Aknadin contacted his Apprentice and told Yami that he felt Yugi Moto was the son of Atem Moto. Aknadin then felt that Yugi would have to be killed as they could not risk Yugi becoming a Jedi, but he preferred Yami's idea of seducing Yugi to the Dark Side. A New Hope [[Seto Kaiba|'Boba Kaiba']] - The best bounty hunter in the galaxy. Kaiba attended Darth Yami's Bounty Hunter meeting on-board the Executor and agreed with Yami not to harm Joey and Mai as they had a mutual respect for each other that maintained their business relationship. Kaiba was smart enough and experienced enough to notice Joey Wheeler's trick and followed him to Cloud City. Darth Yami - After Yugi Moto destroyed the Death Star, Yami became obsessed with finding Yugi. To do this, he released several Probe Droids to look for him and the Rebels. When one of the droids turned up a picture of Hoth, Yami determined that the Rebels were there. He then ordered an attack on Hoth. Upon learning that Weevil's early exit out of Hyperspace and allowed the Rebels time to activate a shield that prevented them from simply bombarding the base, Yami used the Force to choke the life out of Admiral Weevil Underwood. He then promoted Captain Rex Raptor to Admiral as he was more proactive. He later arrived at the hanger of the just abandoned Echo Base in time to see the Millennium Falcon take off and determined to find that ship and torture the people on it if Yugi wasn't on it. Yami then ordered Rex to follow the Falcon into an asteroid field, but he allowed them to leave once Yami received word that Aknadin wanted to speak to him. He did so and convinced his master, Emperor Aknadin, to try and seduce Yugi to the Dark Side over killing him, claiming that Yugi would either join them... Or die. Yami later held a meeting with various bounty hunters, including Boba Kaiba, and had them look for Joey and Mai in order to lure Yugi into a trap. After he learned from Espa that the Falcon had gotten away, Yami used the Force to choke him to death and accepted Espa's apology. Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Star Wars Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back Category:Characters Category:Main Characters